This invention relates to a control line kite which is highly maneuverable in flight.
Control line kites are well known. Usually, they comprise a framework of rigid or semi-rigid spars across which a flexible cover is arranged to catch the wind. Instead of a single tether line, control line kites have two such lines each connected to a bridle, the bridle having connection points to the framework near to the leading and trailing ends of the kite. Typical examples of known control line kites are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,047 to Dunford and U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,730 to Cleveland.
While the known control line kites have good maneuverability in flight, their flying characteristics are not easily adjustable to suit the particular preferences of different kite flyers and to suit different wind conditions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a highly maneuverable control line kite whose flying characteristics are readily adjustable.